The Jedi Clone
by CaptainKomaCute
Summary: What happens when a clone is born with the powers of a Jedi?
1. Chapter 1

Hey, guys, it's me. I had this idea for a story for Star Wars. My brother made me watch it with him and this just kind of struck me. Worry not: Jing will continue to be updated.

* * *

**_Chapter One—CT-8565_**

CT-8565 relaxed on his bed in the barracks, staring up at the ceiling which was invisible in the darkness. Lights out had been quite some time ago and the majority of the clone cadets were asleep in their own bunks. In another while, they all hoped to be done with their training and off Kamino—CT-8565 personally wanted to be an ARC trooper. After all, the ARCs were the elites.

And yet, somehow, he was afraid. Not that his squadron was doing poorly; the Beta Squad was actually the second-best group of cadets. The only thing that kept them from being number one were two slight errors in judgment during the last training session; Fury had accidently misfired and shot Goth in the back, and Murk had ran into Barker while trying to push through the enemy droids—training droids now, Separatist droids soon enough.

No, what bothered CT-8565 was what the Kaminoan scientists had claimed to find in his body during the previous physical. All cadets were required to do a physical after a certain amount of time has passed. What they had found was important enough to report to Jedi Master Shaak Ti before he was released and he had the fortune of hearing her shocked reply loudly.

They had found midi-chlorians in his body.

He had never heard of midi-chlorians, but they were evident enough and important enough to report. What's more, Shaak Ti had said that the midi-chlorians were what made Jedi what they were. Powerful. These small bits of bacteria—that's what CT-8565 assumed they were—allowed the Jedi their special "abilities" that no ordinary person could even hope to have. Yes, they powered the Sith as well, but CT-8565 was more concerned with the Jedi than the Sith.

He had been ordered not to say anything about this to anyone, especially since no clone had been engineered with the midi-chlorians. And cloning Jedi is supposed to be impossible by all known methods.

Was he born by some different method?

Did that mean that his brothers were not really his brothers?

The questions plagued him deftly, but he knew one thing. Sleep was important now. The Beta Squad had another practice test when the lights came back on. With the final test approaching quickly, the number of practice runs had increased accordingly, in an attempt to get the cadets ready. And as the leader of Beta Squadron—unofficial, but everybody knew he was the leader—he had to be in tip-top shape.

* * *

CT-8565 woke last and had to hurry down to get his armor on before the practice test began. He nearly fell from his bunk, but was caught by the "daring" Barker, who flashed his stupid grin, just as he always did. And, as usual, CT-8565 hit him in the jaw, not hard enough to truly hurt, but hard enough to be put down. He truly did not want to hear anything from Barker about how he was the "most heroic" of the clones.

"What's with you?" asked Murk as CT-8565 began to arm himself. "Nightmares?"

"No," CT-8565 replied. "I'm fine."

"It's a bad habit to lie, mate," Murk stated, and Goth looked up from polishing his blaster. "I know when something's bothering you."

"Really, Murk, I'm fine."

"Kasey—" Goth began.

"I don't want to hear any of your condescension either, Goth," CT-8565 answered, "and don't call me 'Kasey'."

"Everyone's got a name," Barker stated. His perpetual good mood was quite annoying. "You should too, _Kasey_!"

"I'm fine being 'CT-8565'. Besides, it's not like the generals actually care what our names are, Barker," CT-8565 answered. "Quite frankly, we're just numbers. Face it, we're expendable pieces of property that they'll replace the moment we take a bolt out of the blue. It's a sad life, but it's true nonetheless."

"And you call me condescending?" Goth joked.

CT-8565 glared at him, and Goth fell silent.

"It's not about what the higher-ups think of us that matters," said Fury as he approached, his blaster strung across his back. "It's about the fact that your brothers want something to call you."

"Call me—"

"_I_ am going to call you 'Kasey', whether you like it or not. Besides, it's a nice name," Fury continued.

CT-8565 was going to answer, but he stopped himself. Arguing with Fury would go downhill quickly, and he needed his squadron to be at their best; when Fury was angry, he was more reckless than any fresh cadet.

* * *

As the platform lifted the squadron up into the training area, CT-8565 took careful notice of the surroundings, calculating carefully each detail. Of course, the room was designed to change to further test their skills, but CT-8565 liked to know how things were. He could adjust to the changes as they came.

"Murk, I want you on the left," CT-8565 ordered. "Fury, on the right. Barker, Goth and I will charge down the middle. Provide what support you can by acting as our impromptu snipers. Keep up with us, but stay a short distance behind. This will give you a wider field of vision, but if you find yourselves cornered, look out for yourselves. Taking the citadel means nothing if we lose a man, is that understood?"

"Yes, sir!" they replied.

"I want no mistakes this time. We charge for the citadel, and I will make the climb _alone_," CT-8565. "Ensure that the guns are occupied with you guys, destroy them if necessary. Understood?"

"Yes, sir!"

"And one more thing," CT-8565 said as the starting buzzer began. He smiled and looked back at them. "Let's light 'em up!" It was their battle cry and, as usual, they cheered by repeating the phrase as they began to fire into the mess of droids. CT-8565 ran down to the first "checkpoint", as he called it. It was just a small, raised wall off the floor, but it would provide enough of a barrier to help with their defense.

The fight was on.

* * *

Shaak Ti observed carefully. The troopers were moving well, as she expected of them. There was obvious strategy as she watched, with two keeping a short distance behind the advancing three, providing cover fire for their allies. A decent strategy, but she wasn't concerned with the clones' strategizing ability right now.

Her focus was on the one referred to as 'Kasey' by the other clones, even if that was a name he had not wished to use. His midi-chlorians were very evident, almost tangible, to her through the Force. It was clear that this Kasey had an alarming amount of them inside of him, but it was just as clear that he had very little knowledge of them, if any at all. But he was acting just as she would expect a Jedi to, guided by the invisible Force, even if he wasn't sure of it. His aim was far too perfect for him not to be. He had not missed a single shot yet and he'd fired quite a few.

"Bric," she said to the trainer beside her. The trainer turned.

"Yes, Master Jedi?"

"Is it possible to focus the droids on one target?"

"Yes, Master Jedi."

"Focus the droids on CT-8565, the one that they call Kasey," she ordered, pointing. "I want to push that one to his limits."

"At your command," Bric answered, pressing a few buttons on his console. Within a few seconds, the droids straightened and began to focus their fire.

Shaak Ti's observations continued. They were closing in on Kasey, but she noticed the others were interfering. Yet even still, she could see that Kasey was being pushed to his limits. His movements were becoming more frantic and judging by the reactions of his squadron, they were noticing.

The droids were moving closer, and Shaak Ti felt a new kind of feeling; pure fear. Kasey was beginning to panic. Clearly, they had not been prepared for this kind of situation, but Shaak Ti could address that later. There was a droid sneaking up behind Kasey. Now was the perfect time for him to show what he was truly capable of. She could feel it welling inside of him.

* * *

_We can't do this_, CT-8565 began to think as the droids came closer. What had happened? Why were they only targeting him?

"Retreat! Back to the lift!" CT-8565 called. "Hurry! We can't fight them like this!"

The sound of servos behind him made him jump. He turned and saw a droid standing their, aiming, about to fire...

He shouted and it happened. A wave of pressure exploded outward from him, blowing his brothers away and ripping the droids apart in flashes of sparks and electricity. CT-8565's breathing doubled as his fear reached a zenith and steadily started to level. The training room looked damaged, but he was more worried about his brothers. He hurried over to the nearest one, Murk, and looked at him. Murk was breathing, but his breath was ragged. A voice echoed on a loudspeaker and he stiffened.

"We have already called for the medical droids to take care of your brothers," Shaak Ti's voice said, and he sighed in relief. They would be okay, then, if Shaak Ti had asked for the medical droids... but how had she already called for them? "In the meantime, I would like to speak to you alone, Kasey... or do you prefer CT-8565?" Her voice was soft and kind, but he could hear it in her tone.

She had been upset by this whole ordeal. He wondered what would happen now?

As he walked back to the lift, now lifting up the medical droids, he could not quash the fear inside of him? Would they terminate him now and replace him? Or would they simply write this off as some kind of technical failure?

As the lift started to move, he tried to calm his heartbeat. Already waiting for him to disembark from the lift was the Jedi Master, smiling but he could feel that something was bothering her.

"We've never spoken face-to-face, but I'm sure you know who I am," the red-skinned Togruta said.

"Yes, Master Jedi," CT-8565 answered. He could not bring himself to look in her eyes, so instead talked to her feet, hidden beneath her robe.

"You do not need to fear me," Shaak Ti stated simply. "You are not in trouble. I would just like to talk."

"Is this about what happened just now? In the training, I mean."

"Yes, it is."

"Does this have something to do with the midi-chlorians?" he questioned, unable to stop himself. When she frowned, he said, "I overheard you saying it to one of the Kaminoans. I don't know what it means, but am I going to be—"

"What you will be will be in your hands. As I said before, I just wish to talk, _Kasey_," she explained. Before he could protest, she added, "Kasey. That's a fine name for such a special young man."

She turned and began to walk away. CT-8565 followed... but he would not call himself that anymore. If a Jedi—a _real Jedi!_—thought his name was good, then he would keep it.

_Kasey_, he thought. He was starting to like it.

* * *

Okay, guys, here's the first chapter of "The Jedi Clone". Enjoy, read, and review if you'd be so kind.

Regards, CaptainKomaCute


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, everybody, here's the next chapter of The Jedi Clone. Please read and review if you're able. I'd really appreciate it.

* * *

Chapter Two—The Journey to Coruscant

Shaak Ti led Kasey to a room on a floor that was normally off-limits to clones. He looked around him, and saw many Kaminoans moving to and fro, some carrying trays of materials and others with important information. Once inside the room, the door hissed shut behind them and locked audibly.

"Please, sit," Shaak Ti stated, indicating two comfortable-looking chairs. Kasey sat—the chair was quite comfortable. "Would you like something to drink or eat?"

"No, thank you, Master Jedi," Kasey replied.

Shaak Ti nodded and seated herself. "As you know, you have what are known as midi-chlorians inside your body. But that alone does not make you different from your brothers. All living beings possess an amount of midi-chlorians. What makes you different is the _amount_ of midi-chlorians inside of you. No clone has ever had enough midi-chlorians to be able to touch the Force."

"The Force, ma'am?"

"The Force is a field of energy that surrounds all living beings. It transcends all boundaries and allows those blessed with an abundance of midi-chlorians to do incredible things," Shaak Ti explained. "For example—"

Kasey felt himself start to move upwards. He gasped in amazement as he was lifted from his chair, hovering in the air. But, just as quickly as he had been lifted, he was set back down in the chair. He looked over at Shaak Ti, who looked slightly amused.

"So, the Force is that... supernatural power that the Jedi have?" Kasey asked.

"Yes, I suppose you could say it like that," Shaak Ti stated. "But it is also a power that you have."

"Me?"

"Surely, you noticed, especially in the training room," Shaak Ti said. "To have someone like you with such power is unheard of, especially since Force-sensitive people have never been cloned before."

"So, I'm not really like my brothers?" Kasey questioned.

"By my knowledge, you were made the same way," Shaak Ti replied, "but the fact that you are so unique requires the attention of the Jedi Council. They have instructed me to take you to meet with them on Coruscant as soon as possible."

"What about my training here on Kamino?" Kasey inquired.

"Depending on what the Council decides, you may be brought back to finish your training as a trooper. However, with your very noticeable potential with the Force, more than likely they'll want to train you to be a Jedi. Unfortunately, I cannot say for certain."

"What about my brothers? Murk and Goth and Barker and Fury. I can't just abandon my brothers."

"They must remain behind to finish their training to become troopers. They do not possess the potential to touch the Force as you do. Do not worry, I have no doubt that you will see them again." Kasey did not reply. "You are troubled by that knowledge, are you?" Shaak Ti asked after a pause.

"I know it isn't my place to as this, Master Jedi, but I would like for my squadron to accompany us to Coruscant. They're the only family I've ever had."

Shaak Ti was quiet for a moment. Then, she nodded. "Very well, they may accompany us to Coruscant, but they must return to complete their training."

"Thank you, Master Jedi."

"But, should the Council decide to train you to be a Jedi, you must know that Jedi are not to form attachments. We are impartial peacekeepers who cannot allow ourselves to be swayed by personal feelings towards the people we protect."

Kasey nodded.

"I must say that I do not believe taking them with us is advisable, especially considering that they could potentially be injured."

"You needn't worry, Master Jedi. Of them all, Fury's the slowest healer and he'll be up on his feet in no time."

Shaak Ti nodded. "I expect to leave within a few hours. Be ready to leave by then. If your brothers are not, then they must remain behind."

"Yes, Master Jedi."

* * *

Shaak Ti took him to the infirmary, where his squadron had been taken after the fiasco during training. He walked into the room, and Shaak Ti stood off to the side, as impartial and removed as she could be. Splayed out on four tables were his squadron, all of whom seemed to be more bored than hurt. Fury seemed angry, but then again, Fury always seemed angry.

"And where have you been, Kasey?" Goth asked, being the first to notice that Kasey had walked in.

"It's going to take too long to explain now," Kasey stated, "but to make a long story short, I've got a chance that no other clones have gotten. To actually take this chance, I have to travel to Coruscant with Master Shaak Ti." He indicated her.

"Great," Fury snorted. "So you get to go and leave us behind."

"No, Kasey wouldn't do that," Murk told him. "Right?"

"Right. The deal's like this: you guys will be allowed to come with me to Coruscant, but then you'll have to come back here and finish your training to be troopers."

"What about you?" Barker demanded.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there," Kasey replied hurriedly, dodging the question. "But we have to leave within the next two hours. If you guys want to come, you have to be onboard her ship by then. So, guys, what do you say?"

"Are you going to tell us the _whole_ story when we're in hyperspace?" Murk inquired. "Not just the watered-down version."

Kasey hesitated for a moment. "Of course. I promise, brothers."

"I'm going anyway. I've always wanted to see Coruscant," Barker mentioned. He rolled off the medical table.

"I was getting bored with Kamino," Fury yawned.

"And I've got to keep Fury from going off on some civilian," Goth noted.

Kasey turned on the one who had not yet agreed. "Murk?"

"Listen, mate, I'd love to go along with you—I really would—but I want to know what you're trying to avoid telling us," Murk stated. "To be honest, Kasey, I'm a little worried about you. Recently, you've seemed to be a bit out of it."

Kasey sighed. "Murk, I promise that I'll explain everything to you. But I really want you guys to come with me."

"Everything?" Murk repeated.

"Everything."

"Then I guess I'm in too."

* * *

Leaving Kamino was an odd feeling, as if they were leaving home. The pilot pulled away from the planet and Kasey couldn't help but feeling even more nervous than before. Shaak Ti and the pilot stayed in the cockpit with Shaak Ti talking with Master Mace Windu. Kasey stayed just behind the cockpit with his squadron, each of them dressed in standard trooper armor.

"Does this mean we graduated early?" Barker asked hopefully, having put the helmet on as well.

"No," Kasey replied. "This is just temporary, just until we get to Coruscant and back. Then, you're going to have to return the armor until after we graduate."

"Are you coming back?" Goth questioned.

"Maybe. I don't know."

"You promised you'd tell us what we wanted to know," Murk warned. "So start talking."

Kasey took a deep breath and began to explain what he knew, interrupted only by the occasional questions of the inquisitive Goth and the excitable Barker. When he was finished, he took a small drink of water and waited for his brothers to talk.

"So, you're a Jedi now?" Fury asked.

"No, not now, but maybe later," Kasey explained. "To be honest, I'm kind of scared. I know it's odd, but I was afraid to go to Coruscant with just Shaak Ti. That's the main reason I asked her to let you guys come with us."

"I understand that," Murk said, "but when were you going to tell us about this? You said you knew about the... mini-chlorines—"

"Midi-chlorians," Goth corrected.

"Whatever!" Murk snapped. "You've known about them for a while. Not only that, but you've said you were having weird dreams about them. That's not normal, mate, and I'm starting to think that you don't trust us."

"I trust you more than I just the Jedi in the cockpit!" Kasey countered. "We're supposed to be soldiers. We're not supposed to feel fear or have nightmares."

"We're not programmed droids. We're people who have real feelings and real emotions," Murk said.

"If you ask me, he's didn't tell us because we wouldn't have told him," Goth said.

"Yeah. I don't go crying to you guys whenever I have a problem. I just kind of sleep it off," Fury noted.

"This is different. This isn't a 'sleep-it-off' problem! He's been having nightmares!" Murk insisted.

"Murk, really, I didn't think everything would culminate to _this_," Kasey stated. "But you have to trust me. I want you guys to come with me. You guys are my family."

Murk exhaled sharply. "If you say so, Kasey."

"Hey, you stopped hating your name," Barker noted.

"Yeah, I did."

"When did that happen?" Goth questioned.

"When I realized that I was being stupid, especially since my brothers gave me the name."

* * *

Alright everybody. Please read, review, but above all, enjoy. Let me know what you think and message me if you have any questions or suggestions.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, everybody, here's the next chapter of The Jedi Clone. Please read and review if you're able. I'd really appreciate it.

* * *

Chapter Three—Temple of the Jedi

Sleep was somewhat difficult, but Kasey forced himself to sleep, just as his brothers were doing. He stared up at the ceiling, wondering what it'd be like when he arrived on Coruscant. Would he be welcomed like some kind of hero or reviled as a failed experiment? Perhaps they'd simply decide to use him for tests, to experiment until his skin turned to dust. Or maybe they'd mold him into a hero just like the other troopers.

He sighed. He wasn't going to get any sleep.

"Still awake?" said a voice and Kasey could tell that it was Murk.

"Yeah. Why're you?"

"I was just thinking about what happened on Kamino and what's probably going to happen on Coruscant," Murk answered. "Are you sure you want to do this, Kasey? There's no embarrassment if you get cold feet, you know."

"Oh, plenty of embarrassment. Fury would never let me live it down."

They shared a brief chortle. Then, the serious tension seized them again. "Kasey, I hope you're not going to regret this."

"The only thing I'll regret is leaving my brothers behind."

"We can get along just fine without you playing 'fearless leader'," Murk assured him, "but it wouldn't be the same."

"I'm not sure if that's an insult or a compliment."

"It's a bit of both," Murk admitted. "Knowing you, you're going to make some kind of request to have us become your 'honor guard' or some stupid thing like that. When the time comes, will you be able to let us go?"

"Murk—"

"Answer me."

"The others are awake."

Murk fell silent and could see for the first time that indeed, the others had awoken. Goth was listening the most intently, but Barker had an innocent, fearful look. Fury, too, seemed uncharacteristically nervous as he waited for Kasey's answer. Kasey sighed heavily; he knew that he would have to choose his words carefully.

"I don't want to abandon you guys. We all agreed that we'd become soldiers—troopers—together. We all said that we'd be there for each other no matter what. Of course I'd want you guys with me."

"You need to learn that you're being selfish," Goth said. "You're concerned about you, you, you. What about us? What if we want you to be the best you can be, even if that means we're not going along for the ride? Listen to us, Kasey. Do what you have to do."

Kasey sighed. "Do you guys regret coming with me to Coruscant?"

"Not at all," Goth said.

"We're just pissed that you kept the secret from us," Fury remarked.

"You're always angry," Barker mentioned.

"I am not."

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"AM NOT!"

_"Enough!"_ Kasey snarled. "Enough. We don't need to fight each other. I'm already worried that you guys need me as a mediator. Maybe I should have Shaak Ti turn the ship—"

"Finish that sentence and we'll all kick your tail up and down the system," Fury growled. "Look, Kasey, it's not ideal maybe, but you've got this chance. Don't waste it."

"Yeah... I won't... but can I ask you one favor, guys?"

"Anything."

"Don't forget to light up the enemy. Show them what the Beta Squad can do."

They gave him a quick salute. "Yes, sir!"

* * *

Landing on Coruscant...

Having only lived on Kamino, this was certainly a huge departure from the usual. The... everything about Coruscant was different, from the lack of torrential rain to the non-Kaminoan people. Kasey wasn't the only one who was amazed—his squad seemed just as impressed as he was.

And the Jedi Temple—it was just as beautiful as Kasey had assumed it would be. It was ornate and decorative, as different from the sterile, sleek walls of the Kaminoan labs as could possibly be. As he followed Shaak Ti, he felt a sense of pity for his brethren, who had been denied the chance to enter the temple. Right now, his squadron was under the watchful eye of CC-2224, better known as Commander Cody. Kasey wondered what they'd be doing, but he was too preoccupied with the temple's vast beauty to be too concerned.

"Are you impressed?" Shaak Ti questioned as she led the way.

"Very," Kasey admitted. "I've always wondered what life would be like for a Jedi like you."

"Depending on what the Council decides, you may be allowed to experience such a life for yourself," Shaak Ti replied.

"Yeah," Kasey murmured.

They came to a door, and Shaak Ti wheeled around to face him, a nerve-wracking seriousness on her face. Kasey swallowed hard when she spoke. "Beyond this door, the Jedi Council is waiting to meet you. It's wise that you do not speak unless spoken too and be very respectful. The Jedi Order is an organization that warrants all manor of respect. Do you understand?"

"Yes, ma'am," Kasey answered.

They entered and Kasey stared around the circular room. A few of the Jedi he recognized, such as the short Yoda and the dark-skinned Mace Windu. However, some of them, he did not recognize. Shaak Ti entered the room and stood in the middle.

"Greetings," Shaak Ti said simply. "As promised, I've brought the clone with the potential. This is CT-8565, but his name is Kasey."

"Very well. Please, sit, Master Shaak Ti," Yoda stated. Shaak Ti nodded and moved to the empty seat, leaving Kasey standing in the middle of the room. "Ah, yes, I can feel it. Strong with the force, this one clearly is."

"Yes, undoubtedly," said the brown-haired Jedi with the thick beard. "I don't think I've felt such a connection since Anakin."

"Tell us, young one, how it is that a clone has the potential that define Jedi?" Windu questioned. "It has never happened before."

Kasey avoided looking at the masters before him, preferring instead to look at his feet. He wished more than ever that he had his squadron with him. Without their support, he felt very isolated and quite afraid as the numerous eyes surveyed over him. They were analyzing him—he knew—with that mysterious power they had. He swallowed hard before answering.

"I don't know, sir. As far as I know, none of the cadets I was training with have the... abilities."

"Have you any sort of training with the Force?" asked another Jedi—Plo Koon, Kasey realized. He had seen Plo Koon's face before.

"No, he hasn't," Shaak Ti spoke. "We never believed that we could clone someone with Force-sensitivity."

"True, but there's something strange about this one," the brown-haired Jedi stated.

"Indeed," Yoda agreed. "Familiar, this one feels. As if he has already existed elsewhere." Yoda tapped the floor with his cane. "However, great potential, he has. Training, he does require. And a teacher, of course." He looked around the room, seemingly for volunteers.

"Master Yoda, are suggesting that he be initiated as a Padawan immediately?" Mace Windu asked incredulously. "He hasn't had any of the training that the younglings have had. To make him a Padawan from the beginning seems slightly irresponsible."

"Actually, more training, he has had. Not in Jedi ways, no, but on Kamino, he has been trained as a soldier. In wartime, soldiers, prized, they are." The elderly master made a small hum-like noise. "Too old to be a youngling, he is. Yet too unskilled to be a Knight, he is. Clearly, he must be a Padawan." He turned to the brown-haired Jedi. "Your Padawan has grown, has he not? Training young Tano, he is."

"Yes... I see," the brown-haired Jedi said. "You want me to train him, Master Yoda?"

"Yes. Keep him close to you and train him carefully. Of course, a lightsaber, he will need. A spare, he will have for now."

"Obi-Wan still has to look after Skywalker as if Skywalker were still a Padawan," Mace Windu stated. "Maybe I should—"

"No, most capable, he is," Yoda interrupted. "After all, Skywalker was difficult to train, was he not?" he added with a knowing smile to Obi-Wan.

"Yes, he was," Obi-Wan replied. "Very well, Master Yoda, if you believe it's necessary. I can train him." Obi-Wan stood and approached Kasey, whose breath hitched in nervousness. "I am Obi-Wan Kenobi. What did you say your name was?"

"CT-8565," Kasey replied habitually. He still hadn't gotten used to being called by his name.

"Not your number. Jedi don't have numbers. What's your _name_?" Kenobi repeated.

"Oh," Kasey gasped, suddenly stumbling over his words. "I'm, uh..."

"Yes?" Kenobi prompted.

_"Kasey,"_ Kasey said finally.

"Well, _Kasey_, you will be with me from now on. Consider yourself my new shadow," Kenobi said. "Come with me. We need to get you a lightsaber."

"Yes, sir."

"And by the way, Padawans call their teachers 'Master'," Kenobi added as he walked out of the room with Kasey.

Yoda watched them carefully, his eyes focused intently as the doors closed. "Something disquieting there is about that one."

"You sensed it too, then," Shaak Ti noted. "He has a strange pull to the Dark Side. I felt it during the journey from Kamino."

"We must watch him carefully," Yoda warned, "and hope, we must, that he does not fall."

"Yes, Master Yoda," Plo Koon said. "I do not think we can have another Dooku."

* * *

Okay, everyone. Hope you like it.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, everybody. Here's the next chapter and I hope you like it. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 4—The Student

Being handed a "spare" lightsaber from Obi-Wan Kenobi was awkward. Somewhere in the back of his mind, it registered that he was doing what other clones had been prohibited from doing—touching a Jedi's lightsaber. The cylindrical hilt was lighter than he thought it'd be, especially considered that it didn't have a real blade, but it was lighter than the blasters he had been trained with on Kamino.

Although, admittedly, he did not see the point of the lightsaber. Why would anyone want to risk close-quarters combat when they could pick off enemies from a distance with a blaster? It seemed foolish and flew in the face of every strategy that they'd been taught on Kamino... but still...

"Wow," Kasey mumbled, impressed. He peered down the hilt, looking into the opening.

"I wouldn't do that, Kasey," Kenobi warned.

"Why?" Kasey asked, but he didn't need an answer. The lightsaber ignited and Kasey had barely moved out of the way. The blue energy blade scraped by the side of Kasey's face and he hissed in pain. He reached up to touch the tenderly exposed flesh and winced.

"I warned you," Kenobi stated. "But, for now, that is your lightsaber and your life. Protect it and keep it close. Later, you'll construct your own saber."

"Thank you, General," Kasey stated, "but I think I'd prefer to have my own blaster rather than a lightsaber."

"Jedi don't use blasters," Kenobi stated, "and you'll find that it's easy enough to use a lightsaber. I actually find it much more... usable than a blaster. I'm sure, given time, you will too."

"Yes, sir," Kasey said.

"And I told you that Padawans call their teachers 'Master'."

"Sorry, s—Master."

"Come with me," Kenobi said. "There are quite a few people you'll need to know for while we're in space."

"We're going into space again, sir? I mean, Master," he added when he saw Kenobi's disapproving look. "So soon, I mean. I thought we'd be training here on Coruscant."

"No. I'm an important general for our troops on the frontier," Kenobi answered. "I must get back to the front soon. Although, there is the matter of your hair."

"It's regulation length for cadets on Kamino."

"Have you ever heard of a Padawan braid? And you'll need some new clothes..."

* * *

Knowing that he'd have to have his hair either completely or partially extended for a "Padawan braid" was weird to him. He'd always considered having it cut short after graduating from basic training on Kamino, but that world, that dream, seemed intangible now that he was considered a Padawan.

And it wasn't just the braid. The looseness of the Jedi clothing struck Kasey as weird, simply because they felt too big, almost like they'd fall off at any moment. After the form-fitting clothes, the looseness just felt awkward, unnatural.

He followed Kenobi to a dock where a relatively small ship was stationed. Already waiting for him was Commander Cody, along with Kasey's old squadron. They approached quietly, and Kasey could hear Barker talking as he paced nervously.

"...our squad. What if he doesn't come back? I mean, we honestly can't..."

"Barker," Goth started.

"...forget him. He's practically our leader. And..."

"Barker!" Murk tried.

"...he'll never leave us, right? He's our best soldier and—

_"BARKER!"_ Fury shouted. "Shut up! He's here!"

Barker turned to look at Kasey. He cocked his eyebrow in interest as the brown clothes he was wearing, but quickly smiled.

"Well, don't you look official now, Kasey?"

"I guess," Kasey replied, "although I'm going to miss the regular clothes we wear."

"So, what happens now?" Murk questioned. "Are you coming back with us or are you staying here?"

"Actually, we're about to head to the front, I think," Kasey said, looking back to Kenobi for confirmation. Kenobi nodded. "So, I think I'm about to go straight to war."

"What does that mean for us?" Murk asked.

"_You_ are going back to Kamino. We can make the stop on our way," Kenobi announced. "I know that you're close to Kasey, but, unfortunately, the rules cannot be bent because of personal feelings. You must complete your training on Kamino."

"You are going to see us graduate, aren't you?" Barker asked nervously.

"Wish I could say so, but I don't know," Kasey admitted, "but I know you'll do just fine without me. I have confidence in you guys."

"General," Commander Cody said. He motioned to Kenobi to get his attention and Kenobi walked over. They turned away from the Beta Squad, whispering.

"So, how's it feel to be a Jedi?" Goth asked.

"I don't feel like a Jedi. I feel like an idiot, dressed like this," Kasey joked. "It feels weird. I always thought I'd be an ARC trooper, not a Jedi Padawan."

"Well, it's pretty amazing, to think that our leader is a Padawan," Barker stated.

"It should've been me," Fury scoffed. "I'm twice the soldier you are."

"Like we really had a choice over who got the power," Kasey stated sarcastically. "I woke up one day and decided that I wanted to be a Jedi." He chortled uneasily. "I'm still kind of upset that I can't be an ARC."

"You're a Jedi! It's twice as good as an ARC trooper," Goth insisted.

"So, that's it, isn't it?" Murk said suddenly. "You're really going through with this, Kasey?"

Kasey hesitated for a moment. He opened his mouth to answer, but Kenobi spoke from behind him, a kind of urgency in his voice. Kasey felt his own heartbreak increase slightly when Kenobi spoke.

"Change of plans," Kenobi stated. "We need to leave now."

"What's going on, Master?" Kasey asked, making a mental note that he was getting better at using the appropriate title.

"My former Padawan has requested reinforcements and we're going to meet his flagship."

"When?"

"Now. Unfortunately, that means we don't have time to stop by Kamino right now. After I'm sure everything's fine on Anakin's side, we'll arrange transport to Kamino," Kenobi explained. "_However_, should we find ourselves in a firefight, you four"—he indicated Murk, Goth, Fury, and Barker—"are forbidden from drawing your weapons. Stay safe. Wait until you graduate from your training to put your lives at risk."

"Yes, sir," Murk said, saluting.

"On board now. Time's of the essence. And, Kasey, you'll get some rare, on-the-job experience at being a Jedi."

* * *

Okay, guys, here's the next chapter. Just to get my readers opinions, where do you think they should go to? As you've noticed, I've left the story open for any particular time during the Clone Wars. Let me know and I'll have it up soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Here's the next chapter. Please read and review. I'd like to hear everybody's opinions of the story. Enjoy.

Chapter Five ~ Touch the Force

While Obi-Wan Kenobi attempted to reach General Anakin Skywalker, Kasey and his squad were taken to the mess by Cody, who never once looked back to ensure that they were following. As they walked, several troopers they passed stared at them, particularly Kasey. Kasey knew that they were wondering why he was dressed as a Jedi Padawan, but for whatever reason, they did not ask why.

At the mess hall, after they received their food, Cody led them to a table and removed his helmet, watching them as they started to eat. He, too, was quiet for a brief moment. Barker and Goth and Fury were speaking to each other, each one just as excited as the other to be able to be seated on one of the great Jedi general's flagship. Before he had even started to eat, however, Murk noticed that Kasey wasn't eating. Kasey was focused on his fork, eyes narrowed in concentration.

"What are you doing?" Murk questioned.

"Trying... to... bend... my... fork," Kasey answered, trying to hold his breath. Within seconds, he relented, unable to hold his breath any longer. "Well, Shaak Ti showed me, on Kamino, that she has telekinesis. So, I wanted to see if I can do it too."

"You won't be able to do it like that," said a voice and Obi-Wan Kenobi approached. Immediately, Cody stood and saluted. "Relax. We've got some time before we come out of hyperspace. But I would like you to know the importance of the mission we're currently facing. This will be a chance to capture General Greivous. He's currently overseeing the construction of a droid factory and he's open enough that we can attack and put him in custody."

"I see, sir, but—"

"I need you to help prepare the men for battle, Cody," Kenobi ordered. "Make sure that they understand what's going on."

"Yes, sir!"

"And as for you, Kasey, we need to start getting you prepared as well," Kenobi continued. "Since you'll be on the battlefield as well, you need to have enough skill to defend yourself with your lightsaber."

"Well, sir, I've got knowledge of melee combat," Kasey explained. "For a brief while, they taught us with knives on Kamino. I've got some skill with melee weapons."

"Be that as it may, you still need training with a lightsaber. A lightsaber is a more elegant weapon than just a short knife," Kenobi explained. "But, on top of that, it will also be essential for you to know how to use the Force as you need it." He held out his hand Kasey jerked in surprise when the knife in his hand bent. He dropped the utensil. "You can't force yourself to have power. It must come naturally."

"What do you mean?"

"The energy has to flow through you. You have to realize that the your mind is the only thing that limits you."

"My mind?"

"Just be calm, patient, and find your center," Kenobi explained. "Be patient and let the power come naturally."

Kasey nodded and tried to focus. He tried to calm himself as much as possible. He steadied himself with careful breaths, holding his hand over the bent fork. He tried to bend the fork back into its previous form, to force it back into its normal state. The fork fidgeted slightly before it started to bend... and lift.

The fork lifted from the tabletop and hovered just inches above the table. Kasey felt a strange sense of pride at his newfound skill, but the fork soon fell down to the table the moment Kasey looked away from it.

"You need to remain focused," Kenobi stated. "Focus is what will help you to be stronger. I would still like to do a bit of training with your lightsaber before you go into battle."

Kasey reached to his side and grabbed the cylindrical hilt of his lightsaber. He held it slightly away from his body. The seared scar on the side of his face had not even begun to heal yet and he was still very conscious of how dangerous—and painful—it was to mishandle a lightsaber. Kenobi must've understood the nervous expression on his face.

"Don't worry. With a good teacher, you'll do extremely well."

* * *

Kenobi led him to a training room on the lower deck of the ship, a large, relatively empty room where he said that they wouldn't be disturbed until they came out of hyperspace. As ordered, Kasey moved to the middle of the room.

"Ignite your lightsaber," Kenobi ordered as he snapped his fingers. Hatches opened in the room, allowing spherical orbs to enter the room, machines that swirled around the room in a rather random pattern. Holding the weapon away from his body, Kasey ignited the blue blade. "Simply slash these machines with your lightsaber. And be careful, when half of them are destroyed, they will start firing lasers."

"Wait, what?" Kasey gasped.

"Begin."

The training orbs began to zoom around the room, almost faster than Kasey's eyes could follow. They seemed to keep just beyond his reach and he turned to focus on any of them, but he found the act impossible. Focusing on any one of them wasn't a good way of trying to finish this. So, he tried to completely forget about focus. He began to swing wildly with his saber, praying for a good strike on one of them.

"That won't work," Kenobi called after several fruitless minutes. "You can't simply make this work. You have to try."

"I... am... trying!" Kasey called back, swinging with each syllable. "It's not working!"

"You have proven that you are able to touch the Force. You managed to lift the fork, didn't you? That same power that allowed you to lift the fork can also allow you to do what you claim is impossible," Kenobi explained. "You are limiting yourself by believing that it's impossible." He stepped forward and ignited his lightsaber. With an almost lazy slash, he sliced one of the sphere in twain, and the two halves fell to the floor. "Now, allow yourself to feel the Force. You have to be willing to let it guide you."

_Let it guide me?_ Kasey thought derisively. _I don't even understand what "it" is._

And yet, Kasey called himself, holding his lightsaber in front of him trying to allow himself to feel what Kenobi wanted him to feel. He held his lightsaber still, and feel a strange sensation, like everything else around him was evanescing. Then he was moving, propelled by something he could not see, slashing steadily with his saber. His blade moved through the metallic orbs with little resistance, slicing them in half.

Then the lasers started.

Unprepared, his concentration broke and Kasey was no longer slashing, but simply dodging, moving around the laser to avoid getting struck. He wasn't sure how long he had been dodging them when he tripped over his own feet, a single laser had fire, aimed right at his head. Frozen by a new sense of fear, Kasey closed his eyes, waiting for death to come...

It didn't...

He opened his eyes... The spherical droids had stopped moving and standing in front of him was someone he had never seen before, a Togruta female wielding a green lightsaber. She turned off the saber and turned, extending her hand to him. He accepted it and she pulled him to his feet.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Ahsoka Tano," she said.

"... Kasey..."

"Well, Kasey, you started off doing relatively well," Kenobi said, approaching. By his side was another Jedi, someone he didn't know. "But you can't panic in battle. More importantly, you can't close your eyes in a fight."

"Sorry, sir, I didn't mean to—"

"Ah, give him a break, Obi-Wan," said the Jedi by Kenobi's side. "He's just a kid after all."

"I know, Anakin, but we're going into battle and this needs to go off without a hitch if we're going to capture Grievous."

"True. But I've already made a plan with Rex. The Padawans merely need to keep the enemy's attention occupied at the front while we invade the factory to capture Grievous."

"Aren't we destroying the factory?" Ahsoka asked curiously, head cocked to the side slightly.

"Not right now. Capturing Grievous would be a bigger prize than destroying the factory. We can always come back and do it later."

"Sir, may I make a suggestion?" Kasey asked. They looked at him curiously and he found himself slightly embarrassed, but he did not back down. "While capturing an enemy general is a high priority, I feel like we should also endeavor to... destroy the enemy's means of producing more troops. Destroying their factory would help to inhibit the production of enemy droids."

"You don't have the kind of training to lead a mission like that," Kenobi remarked.

"I don't, but what about Commander Cody?"

"Or me?" Ahsoka offered. "I destroyed a droid factory with Barriss before."

"No, Snips, we've got a little more at stake. We can't let Grievous get away again."

"They do raise a good point," Kenobi stated. "Destroying the enemy's factory would help our forces on the front."

Anakin thought for a moment. "Ahsoka, are you sure you can lead this mission?"

"Yes, Master."

Anakin sighed and looked at Kenobi, who nodded. "Very well. Ahsoka, you can lead the mission to destroy the factory, while Obi-Wan and I take a strike team to confront Grievous."

* * *

Alright, everybody. Hope you like this chapter. I might have to take a break for a little while since my band is talking about going on a short tour, but I'll be back as soon as I can. Enjoy.

-Captain KomaCute


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six—The Red Crystal

So, this is what it's like on the eve before battle?

Kasey found himself even more nervous than he had been before, when they had simply been discussing a battle tactic with Captain Rex and Commander Cody. He had consciously kept his silence, though he longed to be part of the conversation, like Ahsoka Tano had been, leaving her own two-cents in the discussion. The idea had been quite simplistic in its composition, and Kasey had to marvel at his superiors' quick thinking.

The droid factory was on a jungle world, hidden by the dense foliage to create a pseudo-fortress. The natural vegetation would make it difficult to fight the droids as they made their way to defend the factory, but Kasey was more concerned about General Skywalker's idea of using only a four-man team to apprehend General Grievous. At first, he thought that he had only misheard the general's suggestion, but there was no mistaking it. Every trooper except two (Rex and Cody) were to be on the front lines under the leadership of Ahsoka. Meanwhile, Skywalker and Kenobi with Rex and Cody would sneak into the factory, hopefully unseen, and confront the general inside.

Now, in the hangar as the troops were rallied and assembled, he found himself afraid. He wouldn't have his own squadron, who had been barred from joining the fight as they were still only cadets. They had been ordered to remain behind, under the watchful eye of Admiral Yularen. And to top it off, he wasn't going to be using a blaster, but a lightsaber, a weapon that was unfamiliar and awkward in his hands. He'd have preferred even a pistol to this strange energy blade.

"Hey, are you okay?" asked a female voice and Kasey looked up at Ahsoka.

"I'd be lying if I said I was, ma'am," he replied. "I've never been in a real battle before. And I'm still not sure about using this lightsaber."

"Everyone's scared during their first battle, even some of the best," Ahsoka answered. She sat down on a crate across from him. "Listen, I know it's weird for the first time. And I know using a lightsaber isn't the weapon of choice for a trooper."

"We don't normally get the chance to use them."

"True," Ahsoka admitted, "but give it time. Eventually, it'll be the go-to weapon for you. And you'll be glad you have it. Listen, I want to be careful. Survival comes first always. If you get injured, retreat and get some help."

"Don't worry about me, Commander," Kasey said.

She smiled. "You don't have to call me 'commander'. I'm just Ahsoka, okay?"

He nodded. This was a habit he would have to get into, not using such formalities with equals.

"Also, I'd like you to be able to do something for me. To destroy the factory, we'll need to set explosive charges and I want you to handle half of them. According to one of our scouts, we'll need to put charges on level four, five and seven. In order to do this, we're going to separate into two smaller groups, one led by you and another by me. We'll each have about ten troopers with us to help, but—"

"I don't know if that's a good idea, Commander Ahsoka," Kasey said. "I'm not much of a—"

"Alright, kids, we're moving out," said General Skywalker as he approached. "Snips, wait for my signal to blow the charges."

"I know the plan, Master," she said.

"Are you ready for a real fight, Kasey?"

"Yes, General," Kasey replied, his voice remarkably weak.

"Don't be so nervous. You can trust Ahsoka."

"Yes, sir," Kasey repeated.

* * *

First impression of battle: droids were either remarkably weak or Kasey was much better than he thought. Moving through the foliage of the forested planet leading the way with Ahsoka, Kasey found himself not only dodging the fired lasers, but slashing with remarkable precision against the droids that came in front of him. He wasn't advancing nearly as fast as Ahsoka was as she cut a swath through the enemies, but he was advancing and with the cover fire from the troopers behind him, this seemed to be almost too easy.

Then more droids flooded out of the factory, and they had to take cover behind the trees as steadily, more and more droids marched out, blasters blazing as they attacked.

"You, trooper!" Kasey shouted, pointing to one of the troopers he could still see. "Throw me your blaster."

The trooper hesitated slightly before tossing his blaster. Kneeling and peering around the tree as he took careful shots. Steadily, the droids began to fall, but not fast enough. This wasn't working... then Ahsoka made a move, jumping out from behind the tree she was taking cover behind. Within seconds, she was moving forward again, and Kasey knew he had to keep close behind her.

Tossing the blaster back to the trooper, Kasey reignited his saber, following closely behind Ahsoka, destroying the droids she had happened to miss. Following her was difficult, but within a few minutes, they had approached the factory's entrance, sealed completely shut.

"Alright, we're here, so how do we get in?" Kasey asked, his breathing heavy and slightly difficult.

Ahsoka lifted her lightsaber and carefully pierced the metal door, sparks flying as she brought the saber around in a carefully made design of a circle.

"This is Fives to Captain Rex," said CT-5555 (Fives to everybody) into his com. "Entrance has been taken. I think we've got the enemy's attention."

"Understood, Fives," said Rex's voice across the com. "We're making our move."

"Commander, they're beginning their move to capture General Grievous," Fives reported, even though she clearly heard it.

Carefully, Ahsoka finished the circle, creating a hole in the metal door large enough for them to get through. She turned to the troopers and spoke carefully. "Okay, everybody, we need to hurry up. Explosive charges on four, five, and seven. Fives, I need you to take a small team to try and download any information that could still be of use in their systems."

"Yes, ma'am."

_"I'm afraid I can't let you do that,"_ said a voice, dripping with malice and as cold as Hoth.

They quickly backed away from the door as two beams of bright red energy approached, which Kasey quickly recognized as lightsabers. Ahsoka and Kasey ignited their sabers, ready to battle the approaching person. A woman, bald with blue eyes, stepped out, two red lightsabers ignited. She smiled a sly grin, ready to fight them.

"Hello, you hairless harpy," Ahsoka stated.

"Hmm, you're here," the bald woman asked. "I wonder where Skywalker is."

"I don't need him, Ventress," Ahsoka replied. "I can handle you on my own."

"Oh, but who's this?" Ventress asked, pointing her saber at Kasey, who flinched. "I see that Skywalker found a new pet..."

"Kasey, everyone, get back," Ahsoka ordered as she charged at Ventress. "Set the charges. I'll handle Ventress."

Ventress kicked Ahsoka in the stomach and snapped her fingers. A secondary door lowered from the ceiling behind the first, blocking the circular hole that Ahsoka had made. Already, Ventress had engaged Ahsoka once more and Kasey hurriedly pulled out one of the many charges they had. Hurriedly, he activated it and threw it at the door. Ventress pulled away from Ahsoka, holding her hand out to the explosive. The explosive flew back at Kasey who held up his hand, praying that he could actually deflect it.

The explosive flew back towards the secondary door, exploding damagingly. The detonation blew a hole the secondary door and Kasey dashed for it, only to be stopped by a crimson blade in front of him. Ventress was moved in front of him, kicking him back away from the door.

"This isn't working, Ahsoka!" Kasey stated. "How're we going to—?"

"Fives, move up! You can set the charges. We can take care of Ventress."

Fives approached carefully and to cover him, Ahsoka tried once more to occupy Ventress's attention. When Ventress forced her back, Kasey moved in, striking as best as he could, but Ventress parried with little effort, using the Force to push him back. Just as Kasey landed on his back, Ahsoka hurried in, giving Fives and just three others enough time to get into the factory.

"Oh, well," Ventress murmured. "Three lab-grown rats are hardly worth the effort."

She dashed back into the factory, and within mere moments, Fives and the three others were forced out, their blasters sliced cleanly in half by a lightsaber blade. Ventress smiled, and Kasey saw it in her hands; the satchel that Fives had carried the explosives in. She grinned her icy grin before retreating into the factory once more. Ahsoka was going to chase after her, but a voice crackled over the com, stopping her. The voice was hardly discernable over the sounds of combat.

"Full retreat!" Obi-Wan's voice ordered. "Separatist reinforcements incoming!"

"Sir, we haven't set the charges yet," said Kasey into the com. "We got distracted by a Jedi with red sabers!"

"Count Dooku is here?" Anakin gasped.

"It was Ventress," Ahsoka corrected. "She's in the factory somewhere."

"Retreat," Obi-Wan commanded again. "We're don't have the manpower to defeat the incoming Separatist forces."

"Yes, sir," Kasey sighed. He turned to the troopers. "We've got to go. Retreat!"

* * *

_This is awful_, Kasey thought as the flagship zoomed away from the planet. Just as they left, Kasey saw the Separatist ships come out of hyperspace, forming a small ring around the planet: a blockade.

"I'm sorry, sir," Kasey said to Obi-Wan as he followed him away from the bridge. "I should've been more proactive in stopping the Jedi with the red blade."

"She wasn't a Jedi," Obi-Wan corrected. "She is known as a Sith. They employ the Dark Side of the Force in order to achieve their goals. And I honestly can't blame you for failing to defeat Asajj Ventress. She is extraordinarily powerful with her lightsabers and the Force and she was trained by Count Dooku himself."

"But not only did we not defeat her, but we failed to destroy the factory and we failed to capture Grievous."

"We'll have another chance, believe me," Kenobi assured him. "Right now, just lick your wounds and be ready to get back to training."

They turned a corner and an arm wrapped around Kasey in a brotherly fashion, pulling him into a rather uncomfortable hug. It was Barker and approaching them now was Goth, Murk, and Fury.

"So," Barker said, "tell me how you completed the mission!"

"We didn't," Kasey admitted, shaking off his arm. "We were beaten, badly. We didn't even make it into the factory."

Barker's enthusiasm vanished almost instantly. "Sorry to hear that."

"You suck at fighting," Fury scoffed.

"You might be even more upset to hear this," Kenobi stated. "You're going back to Kamino immediately. A trooper has agreed to take you."

"Already? But we haven't even had our first battle!" Fury shouted.

"Until you graduate and become troopers, you won't have a real battle," Kenobi stated. "I wish we could keep you, but you're just cadets right now."

"Brothers," Kasey stated, "I don't want you here." They looked at him in amazement. "We actually lost troopers today, and now... This isn't like training. The enemy's weapons are going to just stun you. They're shooting to _kill_. I might not have a complete training, but at least I'm a Jedi. You guys need to finish your training."

Their looks of amazement faltered, changing into looks that might've been interpreted as fear.

"Well, if you say so," Goth sighed.

"Stay safe, mate," Murk added.

Kasey smiled at them. "We'll meet again."

* * *

Watching his squad leave was painful, and he felt a strange sense of sadness as he watched the ship carrying them disappear into the distance. It was as if the final bonds that kept them as brothers was broken, as if they had been his final link to the rest of the clones. Now, he was truly a Jedi.

Sadly, he stepped back to his room, closing the door behind him as he reclined on his bunk. He stared up at the ceiling for a short while, simply reminiscing on his days on Kamino with his squadron. In the back of his mind, he wished he was going back with them, but he knew going back to Kamino as a clone cadet was impossible. He was a Jedi Padawan now and forever.

He shifted slightly and felt something press against his chest. Slightly worried that it might be a blister, he reached into his shirt, withdrawing what wasn't a blister, but a strange red crystal. He looked at it carefully.

"A lightsaber crystal," he murmured to himself.

* * *

Okay, everyone, here's chapter six. Hope you like it. Enjoy.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven—The Duchess of Mandalore

Kasey looked carefully at himself as he pulled his shoulder-length hair back into its ponytail. Quite some time had passed since the botched attack on the droid factory, and Kasey could tell how much he had changed. Firstly, he had changed physically. His hair had grown down to his shoulders and Ahsoka had braided a lock into the traditional Padawan braid, which framed the right side of his face. He _looked_ more like a Jedi now.

More than that, he had become stronger as a Jedi student. His use of the lightsaber was still a bit awkward, yet much more effective, striking with some semblance of experience than random attacks. Above all, he had become more effective in his use of the Force, the use becoming more passive. Kenobi had noted this over the last few practices. His telekinetic abilities slowly, but surely, beginning to match Kenobi's. And, while all attempts were short-lived and admittedly pathetic, he was learning how to use the Mind Trick. However, what intrigued him the most was his most recently discovered ability—lightning.

He had stumbled upon the ability when he was training with Kenobi a few days ago. Without meaning to, he had fired electricity from his fingertips, blasting one of the training droids in a small explosion. Almost immediately, Kenobi had scolded him fiercely and Kasey felt like a cadet again, chastised as he had been on Kamino. He wasn't sure if it was really the Dark Side was really what fueled his lightning, but he truly did not understand what exactly the "Dark Side" was. While he no longer used lightning in Kenobi's presence, he practiced it alone in his room, hiding the ability by not firing it. He confined the electrical charges to his hand, silently pleased that he had an ability that Kenobi lacked.

Kasey sighed, stuffing the red crystal into his pocket before he walked out of his private quarters—the crystal had always been kept on his person to avoid having anyone stumble across it in his room. As usual, he made his way to the ship's mess hall, ready to get his breakfast. As usual, he ate by himself—during this time, Kenobi was normally on the ship's bridge, conversing with the Council about the Republic's next move. He sat down at his usual, solitary table in the corner of the large room with his food, eating silently, contemplating the many thoughts that flashed through his mind. Within a few seconds, Commander Cody had come over with his own tray, seating himself without waiting for any kind of permission.

"Good morning," Kasey said automatically, as he always did.

"Good morning," Cody replied, starting to eat. "How're you adjusting to life as a soldier, sir?"

Being called 'sir' was still awkward, especially since Kasey hadn't become a trooper. However, he had quickly learned that being a Jedi Padawan meant he outranked all but Jedi Knights. As a consequence, the other clones—once he had called them his brethren, but the term felt awkward now—were required to offer him the proper respect in reference to his rank. Officially, he had learned that he held the rank of commander.

"Yes, I have, Commander," Kasey replied. "And you don't have to call me 'sir'."

"You don't have to call me 'commander'," Cody countered. "Just 'Cody'."

"And I'm just 'Kasey'."

They shared a small laugh. Of all of the clones, Kasey had spent the most time in Cody's company and he had come to connect with him in much the same way he had with his old squadron. More than once, he had asked if he could speak with them, but he had been denied. This was Kenobi's way of enforcing the Jedi's ways—no attachments.

Much to Kasey's surprise, Kenobi had entered, much faster than normally. Ordinarily, his conferences with the Republic's Senate or the Jedi Council would last until most of the men had finished their breakfast. As it stood, breakfast traffic had barely just begun and Kenobi surveyed the men carefully before finding Kasey. He sauntered over, so clearly troubled that Kasey was slightly nervous. What could possibly be going through Kenobi's mind that was rattling him so much? What had been said?

"Cody, I've got a favor I need to ask of you," Obi-Wan said.

"Yes, sir?" Cody jumped to his feet, once more at attention and ready to act on his superior's orders.

"I'm going away for a brief while. The Council has asked me to do some… investigative work on a neutral planet," Kenobi explained. "While I'm going, you'll be in charge."

"Master, with all due respect, shouldn't I be in charge?" Kasey asked before he could stop himself.

"How can you lead when you're coming with me?"

* * *

The planet of Mandalore…

Kasey couldn't honestly say that he had ever thought about coming to Mandalore, mainly because of its reputable neutrality in the war. They had always been told that neutral worlds were scarcely worthwhile on Kamino, mainly because troopers were forbidden from being on them—a military presence meant a military target. But as a Jedi on an investigation, Kasey had a special privilege and it did not escape his notice that he was special in more ways than one.

Kenobi seemed distracted during the voyage and when they exited their small ship on the port to be greeted by a palace guard, he seemed even more disturbed. Kasey had been told why they were here, but he knew that wasn't what was bothering his master. Something else, something about who they were going to meet—the duchess, apparently, although Kasey had already forgotten her name—seemed to rattle Kenobi to the core.

The duchess's palace was spectacular. The throne room was, by far, the most amazing place he had seen. The stained glass windows showed a woman of impeccable refinement and class and cast a light in the pristine floor, along which ran a long red carpet. Already waiting for them was Mandalore's Prime Minister, Almec, who seemed strangely happy.

"Welcome, General Kenobi," Almec said. "And this must be your Padawan, Kasey."

"Thank you, Prime Minister," Kenobi said.

"I must say that I'm troubled by what brought you here in the first place, however," Almec continued. His smile faltered. "What makes the Republic believe that Mandalore would turn against them? Duchess Satine values peace more than anything."

"I'm well aware of the Duchess's views on the subject, but the problem is—"

"And besides that, all of our warriors were exiled to our moon, Concordia."

"I recently battled a man who wore Mandalorian armor."

"Jango Fett," Kasey added.

"Jango Fett was just a bounty hunter. He could've acquired that armor in any possible way. Our people do not—"

A new voice, feminine and powerful, spoke over Almec's. "Our people do not engage in that kind of senseless violence." Entering the throne room was a woman in an elegant robe and elaborate headdress. She carried herself with an air of refinement and nobility as she sat on the throne. "You should know better than anyone that I do not approve of such actions."

"Duchess, despite that, you're looking even more beautiful than I remember," Kenobi said.

"Kind words from a man who accuses me of treachery," Satine countered. "And who is this? I thought I made it clear that I did not want your troopers on my planet!"

"This is my new student, my Padawan, Kasey," Kenobi explained.

"I didn't know that the Jedi were being bred like their lab rat warriors," Satine laughed derisively. The comment made Kasey twitch in anger and he clenched his fist—his hand started to spark with electricity that quickly faded. The last thing he wanted was for Obi-Wan to know that he was secretly practicing the discouraged talent.

"This isn't about troopers or—"

"This is about the Republic wanting to interfere in my planet's affairs. Mandalore is and will remain neutral!"

"This has nothing to do with the Senate."

"And why is that?"

"This investigation was ordered by the Jedi Council."

The atmosphere of the room changed dramatically. Satine seemed calmer. "Perhaps, then, you'd like to accompany me on a walk through the city."

Kenobi nodded and walked up, taking her hand. "I'd be honored, Satine. Kasey, why don't you wait here for us?"

"What? Why?"

"Because I said so," Kenobi stated, walking over to him. He leaned closer, whispering in his ear. "Try to do what you can to get some information from the Prime Minister. I don't trust them and I feel as if they're hiding something."

"Understood, Master."

* * *

Okay guys, a short chapter with a quick reference point for time. This should help me keep the timeline of the story a bit straighter for the future. Enjoy.


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, everybody. I know it's been a while, but my internet's been down and it's finally back up. I hope the next chapter lives up to your expectations.

Chapter 8—The Red Saber

The Prime Minister had left quickly, citing some "urgent matters" to attend to, leaving Kasey alone in Satine's palace. Ordinarily, he would've found it rude, but with nothing to do, he was just bored—he was about to practice his telekinesis by disassembling and reassembling his saber when he noticed something just beyond the stained glass. A figure, feminine and strong, was there and for a brief moment, Kasey was sure he had been mistaken.

Then, he saw a red flash of energy which he recognized as a lightsaber.

Hurriedly, he moved to the door and ran over to where he'd seen the figure—it had gone from that specific spot, but he could still see the familiar red glow in the distance and hurriedly followed it as it moved, using the Force to jump where the figure had jumped, for speed when the figure had sped up.

Eventually, he found himself in an alleyway quite a distance from the palace. He knew that soon, Kenobi and Satine would return and Kenobi would question where he'd been, but right now, finding that red lightsaber was important. Carefully, he moved forward, surveying his surroundings. The trash-strewn alley was nothing special, and he was sure that he'd simply lost the figure's trail...

Then he heard the humming of the saber behind him. He turned and just barely dodged to the side as a red blade of energy sliced the air to his left, just barely missing the Padawan braid. He breathed in relief and glared at the lightsaber hilt. Cautiously, he picked it up, examining the blade before he turned it off. Another secret to be kept alongside the red crystal.

_"Don't you like the look of a Sith's blade?"_

The voice, icy and air-chilling, brought back memories of his first real battle, alongside Ahsoka Tano. He knew that voice and he turned. Entering the alleyway was that same feminine figure, dressed in form-fitting a black clothes and hood that obscured the face. Yet Kasey knew almost immediately who it was.

"Ventress," he gasped. Hurriedly, he withdrew his blue saber, ready for combat.

Ventress removed her hood and smiled her snake-like grin. "Relax, clone. I'm not here to fight you, merely to talk on Count Dooku's behalf."

"What does Dooku want with me?"

"He sees your potential and extends a hand of friendship to you, clone," Ventress explained. "He wants you to join his side, not as a Separatist soldier, but as a high-ranking Sith."

"Why should I?" Kasey questioned. Ventress took another step forward and Kasey took his stance, ready to fight at a moment's notice. "What's in it for me and what does Dooku get out if it?"

"Ah, so you're listening. Good."

"I'm a Jedi, not Sith."

Ventress's smile faltered and she charged, igniting both of her lightsabers at once as she slashed. Kasey parried one and dodged the other before blasting Ventress with a small burst of the Force, using telekinesis to push her away.

"I can sense your pull to the Dark Side."

"I'm not a Sith."

"Not yet, but you're getting there," Ventress assured him before striking again. He was too slow to dodge the second blade this time as it grazed his shoulder. He hissed in pain and tried to use the Force once more, but Ventress was ready; she acted first, sweeping her legs to knock Kasey off his feet. Lying on his back, Kasey looked up at Ventress. She was smiling—she was laughing. "If this is the best that Jedi can do, why don't you try the Sith? Why don't you show me that power that Kenobi's forbidden you from using?"

Kasey used the Force again, pushing her back, but she quickly regained her composure, staring at him. Her smile widened—Kasey had ignited the red lightsaber. Wielding both of them, he actually seemed slightly dangerous, but she knew that he was no match.

"Show me what you can do with your new toy," she insisted.

The battle resumed, and Kasey found himself able to match her much more easily. He used the red saber to attack, keeping the blue saber back for defensive maneuvers. They danced around each other in an elaborate display of might, and Kasey was sure he would win... before the explosion rumbled through the air.

Distracted by the sound that he recognized as an explosion, he turned and was unprepared when Ventress used the Force to knock him down once more. She stood over him, her red sabers pointing directly at his eyes.

"Do you surrender?" she taunted.

_"Kasey, where are you? You're needed in the plaza,"_ Kenobi's voice said, crackling over the communicator on Kasey's wrist.

Ventress bent downward, using her feet to keep Kasey from moving. She plucked the communicator off his wrist and spoke into it. "He's busy right now," she trilled. "He'll rejoin you later, Kenobi."

_"Ven—!"_ Kenobi began before Ventress crushed the device in her hands.

"Now, for you," Ventress hummed. "Do you surrender?"

"Jedi don't surrender," Kasey replied, bravado faltering in the face of his newborn fear.

"A shame," Ventress sighed. "Maybe you'll rejoin your master in pieces."

Kasey wasn't sure why he did it—he wasn't even sure how he had done it—but he fired off a bolt of lightning, catching Ventress on the side of her face. Stunned and in pain, she jumped backward, the bolt of lightning flying upwards into the air before disappearing.

"Think about what I've said to you," Ventress stated warningly. "I'll be back."

She turned and ran off, and Kasey followed to no avail. She disappeared in a chaos that had formed, no doubt caused by a bomb. Grumbling to himself, Kasey made his way to the plaza to assist Kenobi.

* * *

"So, what're we going to do now?" Kasey asked when they returned to Satine's palace. Satine, stunned by the sudden violence in the streets of her otherwise peaceful city, had been remarkably quiet during the walk back, although Kenobi seemed reverent. People had not only been injured in the detonation—some had been killed.

"Now, we go to Concordia," Kenobi answered, more to Satine than to his Padawan. "I would like to see the exiles on that moon, Satine. I have a feeling that the Death Watch are going to be a threat to the security of the entire Republic and not just Mandalore."

"Oh," Satine murmured, clearly not paying attention. "Of course. I do believe that's the proper thing to do, but I'm coming with you."

"No, you need to—"

"You won't get anywhere without me there," Satine continued. "And I don't your lab rat student will be able to do anything."

Angered at being called a 'lab rat' once more, Kasey was unable to stop his reply. "Shut up! I'm not a lab rat!"

Satine's anger surged forward, matching Kasey's. "I will not have some _lab rat_ soldier shout at me in my own palace!"

"Enough," Kenobi intervened. "Enough. We'll all go. Satine, we'll need his help."

Unsure, Satine hesitated before saying, "Very well, Master Kenobi." She walked off.

"Kasey, you need to control your anger," Kenobi warned. "That anger is volatile and could get in you more trouble than you know!"

"Sorry, Master. I just—I'm sorry."

"And before we go, I want you to tell me where you acquired that second saber."

Kasey twitched slightly. He hadn't even known that Kenobi had noticed. "It's nothing. I just happened across it."

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not! I found it in an alley on my way to meet you in the plaza," Kasey lied.

"And what about Ventress? I know you saw her."

"Yes, but—"

"Kasey, what aren't you telling me?"

"Can we talk about this later?"

Kenobi hesitated. He analyzed his student before saying, "I want a full explanation on the way to Concordia."


End file.
